


[Podfic] Faked It, Then We Made It

by selahexanimo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/pseuds/selahexanimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Korra makes a really great fake girlfriend whenever Asami Sato is in a bind. But when lines start to blur, things can get a little confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Faked It, Then We Made It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faked It, Then We Made It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611634) by [RuminantMonk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantMonk/pseuds/RuminantMonk). 



> Many thanks to RuminantMonk for allowing me to podfic her lovely fic!

Length: 00:17:02

Download [**HERE**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dygi2mw0ddxlsz8/FakedItMadeIt_Korrasami.mp3) || Listen [**HERE**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dygi2mw0ddxlsz8/FakedItMadeIt_Korrasami.mp3)


End file.
